Piostla
Piostla Sentient life form of unknown origin , assumed not native to the Milky Way Galaxy In 4289 strange space ships, more organism than technology appeared in sizable fleets of 300-400 units coming from the general direction of the Downward Sector . The ships reporting sightings were lost shortly after the initial sightings were reported. Responding Union Military ships begun fighting each other and it soon became clear that the strange new comers possessed a strange Psionic like power to drive anyone they came in contact with into suicidal behavior and completely forget about the Piostla. The strange glowing organic ships also affected crews of ships of the Galactic Council , the Shiss and many of the Independent civilizations such as the Karthanians and the Togar . Reports confirmed that the strange intruders had no affect on the Nul , but managed to task Union , Shiss and Kermac Ships to fight Nul for them. A Union Shaill Captain (PSI Inert) realized that the strangers released clouds of Psionic Spores that acted like Nanites and circumvented any known shields either directly or via the shield gaps needed for propulsion and weapons. Using Saresii Psi technology, X101 troops and new psi shielded Space Suits the Piostla were engaged and pushed back ( Seventeen Union Worlds and a number of Shiss and Galactic Council worlds fell victim to the Piostla (The populations committed collective suicide) Saresii and Kermac were especially vulnerable to the strange and to this day not completely understood Psionic Power. To this day the only combined military action of the Big Four pushed the Piostla completely out of the Upward Sector and were followed to an Piostla Infested Area of the Downward Sector. A Piostla core world was found and destroyed, but all experts are in agreement that the Piostla are not native to the Milky Way Galaxy. No real communication was ever established, only bits and pieces of telepathic messages that were truly alien and not understood by the receiving Telepaths (The Narth were still isolated and did not participate in Union Affairs at that time) The Phrase “Piostla” was the only common thought Union Telepaths could agree on. Alycia Lichfangh of the PSI Corps has interrogated one of the captured Piostla and only managed to ascertain that the Piostla were acting under the directive of the Children of the Deep and to sterilized the Universe from all unworthy life so the Children of the Deep could rise. What this meant o means is not known to this day. No other Piostla attacks have occurred and no other Piostla space pods or activities have been reported. The Kermac have launched an intensive research program into the Psi Spores and attempted an attack on the USS Devastator in 5019 . The USS Mentalist and the USS Braddock are part of a Union Program trying to find the Origin of the Piostla. The Piostla War lasted from 4289 to 4317 and is called the Weird War in many history texts. Category:Sentient Species